


The Mermaid

by Demoniclover223



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Based from the Little Mermaid, Hans Christian Andersen is where the rights go to!, M/M, Made originall from FF, Mermaid! England, Not tragic death or so I don't think, Sad, Slightly Romantic, kinda dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:06:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demoniclover223/pseuds/Demoniclover223
Summary: Arthur is fifteen years old when he is allowed, by his mother, to go to the surface. However on his first time he finds a drowning human and saves him, leading to an infatuation Arthur struggles with. He goes to the Sea Witch and trades his tail for legs to be with this human but what could the consequences possibly that's worse than watching the male from the ocean?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted this story to Fanfiction first on my profile there! I decided, why the hell not upload it here too! So the chapters are long as hell, there is two of them. TWO. I swear I am so tired after writing both chapters in just a week but I have never been more proud of a fanfiction than I am of this! It is based off of the Little Mermaid by Hans Christian Anderson (the movie is amazing and I'd suggest you watch it since it's on Youtube) but I put a little spin on it so it doesn't exactly sound or read like Hans Christian Anderson's movie but it's still the basic idea! But because I have both chapters done I'm going to just post the chapters back to back!

 

 

 

"Arthur, what're you doing? Mother has been calling for you!" Arthur looked down at his youngest brother, Peter, his tail swishing lightly the pale blue mesmerizing him by throwing back the light that reached beneath the surface. His brother's bright blue eyes locked onto his emerald greens and he looked up at the surface of the water, longing to break the smooth surface of the water.

"Don't you wish to go up there sometimes?" Arthur asked dazedly as the sun danced along the surface of the water sending beams of light own in the depths, turning the water dark sapphire blue that made everything glow. His hair softly waved with the gentle water around him that seemed both still but ever moving.

"Arthur, come on!" Peter swam up grabbing his hand and yanked him down, Arthur feeling his eyes widen when he was dragged deeper in the water so suddenly, away from the sun beams and down to their mother.

He swam with him, feeling a burst of longing to go back, close to the surface, his tail swishing causing the water to stir, the dark green tail just as mesmerizing as Peter's. When they got down to their home he noted his three elder brother's were already there and waiting for him, hair ranging from red to blonde as Arthur sat, their mother sighed. Her hair was long enough it blocked the view of her breasts, slightly, but tilted her head.

"Since we're all here I shall tell you all something," She began as Arthur sat with Peter leaning forward on his elbows on his favorite rock, his pale hair softly floating.

"What is it, Mother?" Asked his eldest brother, his eyes curious as he tilted making his red hair seem to flare as it softly waved, his tail just as vibrant as his hair.

"Being as there's not many years between the five of you I will tell you together. When you turn fifteen, you may go up to the surface." Their mother said her palms pressing together as her sunshine hair, exactly like Arthur's, floated in soft tendrils in the water the color seeming to glow. Arthur, obviously, was quickly animated with a wide smile that made his eyes glitter. "Are you serious, Mother? We can go to the surface then?"

"Only when you are fifteen. You all have three years to go." His mother corrected as her second youngest smiled at her. "Now, the lot of you, go play!"

"Yes, Mother!" They all shouted happily before swimming off. Arthur was happily doing spin's, making his green tail shimmer when he moved, Allistor rolled his eyes at the younger's happy spins.

"Could you be any happier?" Allistor asked when the twins, both second oldest, snickered. Seamus and Bridget were mischievous in nature, yet were not identical seeing as Bridget was a girl so that was a plus! Dylan was slightly quieter but could be just as rambunctious when Seamus or Bridget get him going and that would sometimes annoy Arthur but when his brother's-and sister- were happy he could say he was happy along with them. Peter was annoying, deeply so, but Arthur always kept a sharp eye on him to make sure the little blonde didn't go off and aggravate sharks or something.

"Yes~" Arthur sang lightly as he laughed making Peter giggle then, with his eyes lighting up making them as bright as the sky, he smiled widely at Arthur.

"Arthur, you should sing!" Peter suggested with two fist pumps as he looked at his elder when Bridget smiled nodding happily.

"Do it, Arthur! Belt out some sweet cords!" Bridget ordered making Seamus laugh at his sister's stupid choice of words and Allistor, along with Dylan, nodded.

"Fine fine!" He sighed but felt secretly happy his elder siblings and Peter enjoyed his singing voice. It was like each sibling had something about them that was enhanced; Allistor was good with creating things with his hands; Seamus could swim faster than all of them combined, while Bridget was hands down the most breathtakingly beautiful of them all her beauty radiant like the sun; Dylan could attack with scary precision; Peter could talk a mile per minute, annoying all of them. And Arthur had the best, sweetest singing voice out of them.

Arthur then took a deep breath as he did another happy flip and, as Bridget ordered, began to sing. It was like a calm came over everything, his voice high and clear with a little undertone of something that made everything in the ocean still and hold it's breath as if listening to Arthur intently. He could hear his siblings light, tiny inhales of surprise when he began to sing the bars of the words floating through his head and let them out of his mouth with a precise rhythm that made them all smile. He laughed when Bridget gasped and broke the seemingly spine shivering beautiful moment. Even with his crystal clear singing voice Arthur had a laugh that could make you join in.

"Who wants to go and play with the seaweed and fish?" Bridget asked with a tilt before she shot forward, her ginger colored tail flashing iridescent orange at them as she sped off.

"I DO!" The other's shouted happily, Allistor's tail winking iridescent red, Seamus' dark orange, Dylan's flashing a soft orange unlike his reddish-blonde hair and Peter was gone in a flash of pale blue.

Arthur smiled as his siblings laughed happily, speeding off to their favorite play spot when Arthur looked up at the surface, now some meter's down and achingly far from that glittering surface. He ached to go up there now, back to his spot and observe the sky from the water but he heard a shout of his name making him blink gently. His brother's were shouting at him from far with Bridget threatening to kick his butt. Arthur laughed then, following the sounds of his siblings voice only to shout he didn't have a butt to kick, that only humans had a butt to kick and Bridget promptly slapped his back hard with her fin while his brother's just laughed and he grumbled in pain.

* * *

"Where are ya going, Arthur?" A head turned to look at Dylan, who was staring at Arthur curiously. His green eyes glowed happily when he looked to the surface, his green tail throwing off iridescent shades of his scales.

"To the surface." He replied in a matter of fact tone as his blonde hair waved softly, never stilling.

"You're always running off to the surface now," Dylan replied not whining but pointing it out but Arthur just rolled his eyes at his elder brother. "Besides, Mother wants us to stick close to home today, there's to be a storm."

"Don't worry! I'll be safe! I'll come home before the storm even has a chance to hit us," Arthur replied with a flap of his hand as he stared impatiently at his brother. "Is that all? I want to go up now, before it can storm."

"Just...make sure you get back down in time." Dylan sighed out as Arthur just rolled his eyes at his brother who swam back down to their home.

Being fifteen now Arthur escaped to the surface whenever he thought he could get away with and anytime of the night or day, loving the cool air above the water and staring at those winking stars in the velvety dark sky at night only to watch clouds floating across the blue sky as the sun burned with bright rays warming his skin and tail comfortably. He swam up excitedly, his tail swishing to push him fast and he broke through the surface with a gasp of the air, throwing his hair back making water spray from the locks of hair but he enjoyed the warmth not that he was out of the rather cool pulled himself up onto his rock, the one he always sat on, leaning back feeling the warm air attack his chilled flesh and tail, shivering at the comforting sensation and he opened his eyes looking up at the sky indeed seeing the black clouds rolling in from the horizon. It looked like a bad storm, the worst of the season possibly, but he was prepared to jump down if he needed too.

After some time, mere minutes it seemed, the air grew chilled and those dark clouds were advancing with sharp winds that ruffled Arthur's hair as he frowned. The clouds were thick and dark, approaching quicker than he anticipate and he ground his teeth hard as he jumped off the water, aware of how warm it felt to him now as he began to swim further down, his hair softly waving with his movements as he pushed into the dark water, aware of the currents picking was jolted hard to the right when the current picked up and he swam down hunkering by a rock holding onto it so tight his knuckles turned white from the intensity of his grip. He stared up at the now dark sky, the storm rolling in faster than he liked as he held onto the rock. It wasn't fair! He wanted more time on the surface! He pouted with frustration, his thick brows pulling together tight as his green eyes darkened with his dissatisfaction.

He was twisting slightly prepared to swim deeper, his tail swishing already as he angled towards home when the current relaxed some when, making his eyes widen, a loud splash got his attention. There was a swarm of bubbles encasing a body! ! Arthur gasped softly when he saw it was a human male, unconscious and he wondered for a few seconds where the hell this male had come from when he noticed the bubbles escaping his loose lips.

He cried out wordlessly as he swim forward leaving bubbles in his wake as he held his arms out, swimming the few meters to the human and caught the floating male easily. They were some time away from the shore but Arthur was sure he could get him there. He dragged the human to the surface, aware of how much heavier he seemed to be and broke the surface yanking the human up getting him some air when a wave slapped over their heads.

Arthur gurgled as he gasped, taken aback when he shoved the human male up again, keeping him above the waves best he could. He began yanking him as he swam, one armed and with the heavy body, towards the shore. He gasped thickly as he moved, his tail working doubly as his arms ached with both holding the human above the waves as they came and keeping him from slipping under the water, his other arm aching with the one armed swimming. The storm came fast than they thought so Arthur couldn't have anticipated helping a human, right? Couldn't anticipate he wasn't safe? He kept swimming, however, pushing his body and holding the heavy human up above the water. He could see the shore, maybe ten more arm strokes away and he never felt such relief.

He swam, counting the strokes as he took harsh breathes the signaled he was going to give out soon as he got that sweet, beautiful tempting shore. Ten swim strokes away. Nine.

Eight. Seven. Six. Five more, oh god so close! Four! Three! Two! Yes! One! He got to the surface slapping the soaking wet male onto the sandy beach. He shoved him up far, away from the reaching sea, the foam thick from the hard waves but Arthur pushed him up until he was at a safe distance from the water. Arthur gasped as his shaking arms gave out when he crawled up beside the human. He panted hard from his tired, aching swimming when he noticed, with panic, the human wasn't breathing as he should've.

He sat up with scrambling moves, trying to remember what happened when a child nearly drowned at the humans saved him. They...They hit his chest right? Like this? He questioned himself when he pressed his right hand over the human's chest then his left over his right and began to push, little grunts leaving his lips as his brow crinkled with the effort. And then they..they pinched his nose and blew air into his mouth. He leaned down, pinching the humans nose and used his other hand to part the human's lips and, with a soft flush flooding his face, he leaned down pressing his lips to the human's blowing as much as as he could. How many times did they do it? Until the child spit up water! That's it!

So, with his thoughts coming full circle, Arthur pushed on the human's chest with the same grunts leaving his lips softly before he pinched his nose and blew air into his mouth yet again. He continued this process continuously but when he got to pushing on the human's chest for the tenth time nad leaning over to blow air in his mouth he was giving up hope until there was a gurgle and water spewed from the human's mouth. Arthur jerked back and turned the male on his side as he threw up a lot of the seawater making him concerned until the human seemed to shiver uncontrollably but remained unconscious.

Arthur then took the chance to actually look at this human. He had soft, caramel colored hair with perfectly arched brows that weren't thick like his, pale skin like milk with thick lashes resting on his wet, flushed cheeks. His chest rose and fell with his soft breathes as his lips remained parted and Arthur blinked when he noticed a cut on his cheek bone and on his neck so he reached back on his tail pulling off two scales easily and pressed the iridescent scales to the cuts, quite literally watching the wounds fade. The human's lashes fluttered a few times when he heard a chime of bells and he jerked hastily dragging himself to the water disappearing with a soft splash but swam to one of the many large rocks near this shore and hid behind it watching curiously.

"Oh my!" There was a loud voice, concerned but curious, with feet running over the surface of the sand and Arthur watched as a human male with pale hair- perhaps the palest he'd ever seen- walk to the human he'd saved and bent down. This new male was attractive, his hair pale like beige, large violet eyes and a scarf tied around his neck looking old and ratty. The human he saved groaned lightly when this new, pale haired human lifted his torso slightly to place his head in his lap. Those soft, caramel colored lashes fluttering and Arthur stared in anticipation with a baited breath.

What color would they be? Hazel? Blue like Peter's? Purple like this knew males? Gold? Amber? Brown? Green like his own? Pink? Gray? He waited eagerly when those lashes lifted halfway revealing orbs of foggy blues that made Arthur's heart shockingly stutter in his chest when he saw them and ducked away when the human's eyes shut again feeling his cheeks warm considerably and a little smile curve over his lips. Despite the human being male he had the prettiest blue eyes he'd ever truly seen, they were like the bright blue sky above him, nothing at all like Peter's, but a beautiful blue that looked as if they were made specifically for this human here. Despite thunder rolling across the sky and lightening flashing like neon signs in the dark sky.

He could hear more people joining the two human's and he took that as his cue to leave. he ducked into the water swimming down into the dark depths, his chest fluttering with a warmth that spread to his belly making it feel both nauseous and airy at the same time as he smiled to himself his cheeks becoming hot again. Those blue eyes haunted him, despite how foggy they were and it made him excited to see how they would glitter with full alertness. He smiled as he laughed swimming home, aware of how the storm was just staring but was now happy he had been there to save that human, happy he did some good.

But this feeling it was unlike anything he'd ever truly felt before. He rushed home when a small tingle of worry and fear settled into his stomach at this feeling and he wanted to be in the comfort of his mother. He hurried home with small, fast breathes leaving his lips as he sway when he crashed into someone. He jerked when he saw the long locks of sunshine blonde hair that identified his mother to him and he gripped her arms desperately.

"Mother!" He gasped sounding like a man that just got his first breath of air as he clung to her, his green eyes wide along with her own glistening jade greens.

"Arthur! Where the hell have you been?" She finally shouted as she gripped Arthur's shoulders hard before squeezing the fifteen year old to her chest hugging him tightly and moved her fingers over his soft hair. "I've been searching everywhere! You were supposed to come home at the first sign of a storm! What have you been doing?

"Mother, I...I saved a drowning human. And..And I feel..weird." Arthur stuttered out as his cheeks burned making his mother look at him curiously before her eyes turned cool.

"A human?"

"Yes! Mother, I'm scared I don't...I've never felt like this, I don't know what to do!" Arthur exclaimed with a shine to his eyes that signaled tears as he stared at his mother who's cool eyes turned compassionate and she held her son again.

"It will be alright, Arthur. This feeling will pass it's possibly just infatuation with him. Human's can be beautiful creatures, we cannot help but admire them you know? Whatever feeling you have will go away, I promise." His mother cooed softly to him and he relaxed accepting his mother's words as comfort and he rested his head on her shoulder, her floating hair tickling his cheek with the silky texture. "Let's go home, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

As days turned to weeks Arthur couldn't help but feel anger towards his mother when this sensation in his chest flared to life whenever he thought of the drowning human that his mother said would go away. He still felt his cheeks become hot and his stomach coil strangely when he thought of the caramel hair and foggy blue eyes, the shape of his lips. He hated it yet he loved the thought he could feel this way. Him! His brother's always lamented that he would never fall in love for he wasn't passionate enough to get the attention of a mermaid or merman. But how would his brother's react if he said he was mooning over a human male? Bridget, since finding out Arthur was liking someone, supported him from day one and beat their brother's if they began to make fun of him.

"Arrrrthurrrrr~" Arthur groaned when Peter hugged him around his middle making him jerk, Bridget swimming in as her green eyes flicked between Arthur then at Peter with a gentle narrowing of her eyes. "What's wrong with you, Arthur?"

"Nothing!" Arthur snapped as Peter's eyes widened with surprise and Arthur looked at his little brother.

"Don't worry he's just mooning over a boy~" Bridget assured Peter when hurt crossed his face and he moved to his sister who held him to her chest stroking his hair softly and lovingly. Arthur decided, right then, now was the time to voice his thoughts he'd had as of late.

"I want to be human." Arthur suddenly announced making Bridget and Peter jerk hard when their eyes widened greatly at their brother's words. He dragged his eyes from the window with a look that showed how serious he was. "I want to be human."

"Why? You have a perfect life as a merman, don't you?" Peter exclaimed with confusion written on his face when his eyes met Arthur's only for the male to turn his eyes away as he clenched his jaw gently. "Arthur?"

"Arthur, is the male...is he human?" Bridget asked quietly as her eyes locked onto Arthur who looked up and nodded softly. "No, Arthur, god no! Was it the day of the storm?"

He was silent but he nodded when he straightened up suddenly making the two siblings stare at him with curiosity. "I'm going to the Sea Witch!"

" _No!_ " Bridget and Peter screamed when Arthur swam past them quickly and was zooming from their home but the siblings were hot on his trail, Bridget's hair waving like a bright orange flag as Peter stared at Arthur with concern as they both reached out and grabbed his hands.

"Let go!" Arthur shouted shaking his arms hard to get his younger brother and elder sister off of him, his eyes narrowed softly. He glared at Bridget then at Peter shaking his arms harder. "I said let go!"

"No! Not until you get that crazy idea out of your head!" Bridget screamed as she stared at her little brother, her eyes shining with tears.

"Seriously! It's stupid, Arthur! The Sea Witch would never give a simple transformation of merman to human to an important merman like you for free! She'll take something from you!" Peter shouted desperately as he held on tight with Bridget until he began to swim and yank his arms forward.

" _I said let me the hell go!_ " He shouted when he finally got his arms free and was barrelling forward and Peter shared a look with Bridget. Her head nodded and they took off after Arthur, hot on his tail. Literally! "Leave me alone!"

"No! Why do you want to be human and be with some stupid male you saved anyway!" Bridget shouted at him with an emotion in her eyes Arthur had never seen but he clenched his hands tightly.

"Because I love him!"

"You don't even know him!"

"What does it matter to you! You don't rule my life!"

"It matters because you're my baby brother! I can't let you do something so reckless!" Bridget screamed as she looked at Arthur as tears welled in her eyes as their eyes locked but Arthur shook his head feeling a hot sensation.

He turned swimming away from them not exactly surprised when they didn't follow him this time or scream at him some more but he did look down guiltily as he swam. He felt guilty, he felt bad, he felt like an asshole, but God this is what he wanted! His siblings never knew but each day, anytime he could get to the surface, he'd stare at the shore where he'd brought the drowning human and when he showed up he'd stand for hours and Arthur would feel a deep ache to move up to the shore and join him.

But he couldn't, he never could, for he didn't have the legs;only a tail and was a merman and the other human. He needed to be human as well if he ever had any hopes whatsoever about joining the other male. And he wanted too. God did he want too. He swam and swam as he got further and further away from home, the Sea Witch's home pretty far from his home; it was at a drop off near the edge of this sea before it dropped off into the deep ocean.

Arthur was determined to get there, he'd get there, he'd get there and he'd join that other male and he'd be happy. He took a deep breath aware of what he would be giving up by doing this; his mother, his brother's, his sister, his HOME. He knew but he still kept going. This male haunted his dreams for days, weeks, and he was ready to go by his side and get it to stop by being by him. But he knew, without his tail and fins, he wouldn't feel like the Arthur he was now but some part of him was perfectly okay with it. He swam and swam, aware of when his tail ached lightly from the swimming but he saw the alcove that would lead to the Sea Witch's den and he dove down swimming towards it.

He was taken aback when many underwater vine creatures with thorns, each more poisonous than the last possibly, lunged at him. He was able to swim and avoid each one that reached towards him until he felt tired at the edge of that horrid path. He now floated in front of the Sea Witches home and so he swam in. He looked around curiously as he moved down the entrance way when he took a gently turn entering a room that looked like it was filled with potions, ingredients and a large cauldron.

"Hehehe~ What a cute Merman I have here~" A voice cooed in his ear taking him by surprise and he jerked away from the voice to the other side of this den, lightly bumping a case. The owner of the voice was a woman, the lower half of her body was black masses of squirming black forms. She had large breasts with what looked like the top of a dress covering them thankfully; her appearance she was beautiful and not the ugly hag so many thought her to be. She had long, silky strands of brown hair with large green eyes that glowed with appreciation as she looked at Arthur.

"Are...Are you the Sea Witch?" He asked with a slight stutter as his green eyes met hers and she smiled with satisfaction when she moved across the room, the action disturbing in and of itself, before settling herself down in this grooved lounge/chair and leaned on her elbow as her fingers played with one of her floating strands of hair.

"Who's asking?" She replied as she looked at Arthur with interest, a smile curving halfway over her lips as she stared over Arthur. "What a beautiful colored tail~ I don't think I've ever seen such a beautiful, vibrant green before."

"Tha..Thank you?" Arthur sounded confused as his brows pulled together tightly staring at what he assumed was the Sea Witch.

"Oh you're welcome~" She cooed as she leaned her back against that smooth side of her sitting area; letting her bent arm dangle down, fingers barely brushing the floor as she smiled pleasantly at Arthur. "But since you have such proper manners I will introduce myself. I am Elizaveta, The Sea Witch."

Arthur stared wordlessly at her for a few moments before going to speak, genuinely surprised at how easily she gave her name. "I'm Art-"

"Arthur. I know who you are, little merman. And I know why it is you have come to me," Elizaveta gave a grieving sigh as she threw an arm over her forehead in a forlorn way. "Love is so heartbreaking isn't it? Watching your beloved from afar but unable to join him, pining until you no longer can take it! Oh! Love is a sickness I swear!"

"How do you know that?" He asked squinting when Elizaveta shot forward so fast he didn't have time to jerk away or gasp before her face was right in front of his, her hair floating in thick, silky brown locks.

"I know because I've watched and observed. And I know you long for the man of the shore but you cannot have him. It's been what? Six weeks since you've saved the poor human? No. I correct myself, it's been six weeks and four days, according to your counting." Elizaveta said as she stroked her long, black nails down his cheek and he inhaled sharply staring at her, getting lost in her words then before she pulled away. "Now tell me, darling, what do you wish from me? Anything you can give I can provide! Want blue hair? Oh! Purple irises? Green sclera? Different colored tail? Want someone blinded? Want a curse on someone? Want a cure? Come to Elizaveta the Sea Witch, the one who can provide with all! Given you can give me something in return~"

"I...I..." Arthur felt his head spinning the longer he stared and talked to this woman before she giggled, her strange black tentacle things moving for her as she moved to a case and began looking through the shelves when she smirked turning her head to look at him slightly over her shoulder.

"Yesss? What do you want, Arthur?" She cooed again as her hands sought out the items she needn't look at.

"I want to be human!" He declared as his eyes flared with determination and the Sea Witch grinned in a way that Arthur could not bring to call her Elizaveta in that moment.

"Human, hmm? I can do that! But first, you must give something to me." Elizaveta smiled as she held jars in her hands and began to dump them into her cauldron in random flares.

"Well what do you want?" He asked as he tilted his head watching with fascination as she threw in the jars at random.

She grinned that grin again making shivers run down his spine unpleasantly and she reached a hand across her cauldron and stroked down his cheek, across his jaw and down his throat. "I heard you singing, long ago with your siblings. Such a stupendous voice, so clear and crystal like~ Oh I love it to this day~! It just haunts my dreams!" She giggled then slid her hand away from Arthur's throat with a sigh. Then grinned again. "I want your tongue and voice, Arthur."

"Then how will I speak with him?" Arthur asked before he said the words he knew would seal his fate in a matter of minutes, maybe even seconds.

"Your eyes. They are beautiful enough, plus you can gesture with your hands what you want, can't you?" Elizaveta said offhandedly with a wave of her hand and Arthur sighed as he stared at the woman with disdain. But in his mind, for a brief moment, those blue irises that haunted him day in and day out, in his dreams, flashed through his minds eye so fast he couldn't keep up with it when he sucked in a breath and held his hand out.

"I'll give my voice, if you make me human." He said determinedly as the Sea Witch cackled and took his hand only for the cauldron to explode with a red sort of smoke and she scooped a vial in the cauldron and held out a small bottle with red liquid within.

"Wait until you are near the palace of that man, near the shore, to drink this. You've never walked with legs so you will have to be near the shore so you don't drown. I will tell you one thing, boy." The Sea Witch said as she looked at the blonde who stared at the bottle then looked at the woman. "If you get this prince to love you and marries you, then a part of his soul will flow into you and you will live as a human with him-die as a human. But if you cannot get him to love you and he marries another then you shall dissolve into sea foam."

"Alright." Arthur nodded strangely feeling no fear as he swam out of the Sea Witches domain and the Sea Witch smirked to herself as she settled herself back into her seat as the merman swam away.

Arthur swam up to the surface, breaking through the smooth lining with a splash and a gulp of air. He swam forward, to the shore, his mind preparing for the loss of his tail and fins as he swam closer to that sandy surface that beckoned him like a beacon. He felt both scared and excited as he swam forward and when his tail began dragging against the sea floor he dragged himself forward to the sand but splashed his tail lightly in the water, savoring the feel of moving it for one last time. He then lightly hummed, then sang belting out beautiful notes for the last time as well. He knew, knew, he'd never speak or sing again and now was the time to do so. He sang and sang, for minutes and minutes, until hits throat ached from the singing and he uncorked the small vial, lifting it to his lips and tossed it back.

He swallowed as he sat there, vial dangling from his fingers as his head head tilted back still as he looked up. Then, like a burst out of nowhere, a pain like swords sliding into his body assaulted him and he opened his mouth screaming at the pain of it until no sound, not even a scream, could come out now as he gasped. The pain went on for eternity, it felt but after some minutes, as he laid back on the sand, feeling tears rolling down his skin he went to move his tail but felt one side move. He gasped again, wondering if his tail was permanently damaged or something so he sat up fast when he noticed it was not a tail anymore. Legs! He had legs!

"Are you okay?" There was a voice making Arthur look up and he felt his eyes widen only to slowly smile. It worked


	2. Chapter Two

"Are you okay?" Arthur moved to scramble up bit because he was unused to legs his legs shook and he nearly fell to his knees had the human not grabbed him up under his arms. "Woah! Slow down!"

Arthur felt his cheeks burn when he looked at the human who was looking at him curiously when he looked down. He had the male organ all males were born with but blushed upon seeing it when he noticed and it brought this to the front of his mind, his legs hurt. They HURT. It was like he was standing up on knives that were burning hot, sinking into the soles of his feet only to have more hot knives slid into his legs. But it was worth it, God was it worth it!

"Can you tell me your name?" The human asked jerking Arthur from the focus of his pain and he felt a bright smile curve over his face when he opened his mouth to speak, taking a breath. The human blinked curiously but confused when Arthur realized no voice came out and he only moved his lips. His hand flew up to his throat, scared then that he gave up the one thing he needed, but the human tilted his head. "Can you not talk? Lost your voice?"

Arthur nodded vigorously as his green eyes flicked all over the human's face, taking in the caramel hair that was now fluffy and soft looking, with a curl sticking up on the left of his head, something he hadn't noticed when he saved the human. His eyes were bright, so blue it took away Arthur's breath when he stared at them. He felt euphoric that he was just so much as _standing_ near this human than the euphoria that he was communicating with him. Sort of.

"Well can you write?" Arthur hesitated before shaking his head sadly as the human looked at him, brows pulling together tight, his eyes troubled for a moment. "Well, my name is Alfred F. Jones. I don't know your name but...You look like someone with a nickname like Iggy. So, I'll call you Iggy-at least until you can write."

Arthur winced lightly at the stupid nickname when he blinked in surprise when he was scooped up into a princess hold and felt his cheeks flushing all over again as he stared at the human-er, Alfred. Alfred flashed a bright smile at Arthur as he turned, the sand shifting beneath his shoes and he started walking towards the palace looking structure, Arthur's eyes widening with how large it was. He listened to Alfred babbling about how it was his parent's summer home and he was currently staying there for the summer before he had to go back home in the fall.

Alfred confessed he liked the summer best, when everything was bright and the days were longer than normal, how he could go swimming or even walked around without a shirt without being shouted at by his parents. Arthur felt interested but overjoyed knowing they shared a similar liking of summer for it was Arthur's favorite as well; he stared at Alfred's face as he talked, marveling at how animated it would get at times before he noticed Arthur's wide stare and blush with a nervous laugh.

Arthur found this incredibly endearing and even adorable as he smiled for the first time directly AT Alfred rather than just smiling in general. He saw a look of surprised awe paint itself over Alfred's face when he noticed the smile directed at him and he smiled back just as brightly at Arthur making the blonde's heart go crazy in his chest. He felt an attraction towards this human he never felt towards anything in his life as he stared at Alfred when he began to talk animatedly yet again with cheerful laughs here and there.

Arthur didn't regret his decision, not one bit now, even if he couldn't speak he could listen to Alfred babbling and feel content, especially when he answered his own questioned Arthur himself would have asked then gave the answers that Arthur liked to hear. He felt soothed by the soft steps Alfred took while tightening his arms when Arthur was jostled even a bit and a fierce pain would spread through his legs.

But happy was he being held tight in Alfred's arms as they neared the summer palace after moments of walking, each step bringing them closer. Because it was quite some time away Arthur wondered, briefly, if Alfred's arms were tired from holding his weight like this, if he was getting to heavy and he instinctively opened his mouth to speak but closed it quick before Alfred noticed it and he looked at his thighs. He wanted to know if he was heavy, if so then he'd get down and walk but he knew that would be a disaster. He pursed his lips when Alfred smiled soft.

"You're not heavy." He said making Arthur look at him in surprise that the other knew what he was thinking of and he blinked rapidly a few times. Alfred caught Arthur's surprised look and laughed. "You're not! You're like a feather! We'll have to bath you when you get home, I don't think I have anything that'll fit you since we have different builds but I think we'll find something for you. Okay?" Arthur nodded gently as the walked up to the summer palaces doors which burst open with four women in what Arthur assumed was maid outfits.

"Your highness!" One of the women gasped, she was small with short blonde hair and large green eyes that were both nervous but concerned as they looked over Alfred. The other woman had soft tan-or was it light brown?- colored skin that was smooth and looked soft, long dark hair that was split and tied into twin tails that trailed over her shoulders with large red bows and large brown eyes that looked at the small blonde maid. The two other women were really, seriously, beautiful but nothing that compared to Bridget's but still beautiful none the less were they beautiful. One woman had long dark brown hair as well but was pulled back in a ponytail with golden-honey eyes that were honestly beautifully captivating; the fourth, and final, woman had long, straight platinum blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

"Oh, you have a man!" The dark haired woman exclaimed with surprise on her face but mischief shining in her brown eyes that reminded Arthur strangely of Bridget and he felt a little pang when he thought of his sister.

"Yes, I do, I found him down by the shore. He needs clothes and to be bathed." Alfred replied matter of factually making the same woman laugh, the sound making Arthur feel a part of himself unwind. This girl really was like his sister, like an alternate version of Bridget and that, honestly, made him relax in the presence of this smiling. "Michelle and Natalia, do you think you can handle cleaning him up?"

"Of course!" Michelle replied nodding happily as Natalia nodded with her and Alfred placed Arthur down. It took everything for Arthur not to scream or gasp at the pain of knives attacked his feet and legs yet again when his weight was placed onto them.

He had memorized the movement of walking so when Alfred's blues met his greens he turned his gaze to the two women holding their hands out, both polar opposites but welcoming him easily, strangely. He hesitated before placing his hands in both the women's only to be yanked away. He nearly cried out when he ran along with the two women, his legs burning with pain that sent pain receptors to go frantic. They screamed pain to his brain which already knew but as he ran he couldn't deny that, despite the pain, it felt GOOD to run. It was as fast as swimming with his tail, but it was still good! He was dragged into a lavish looking washroom, a tub sitting right in the middle, the women began turned the handle and water burst from the faucet making him twitch in surprise as steam came off the water and his head tilted curiously. He knew of hot water, yes, but merpeople need not bath for-well they were always around water!

They lived IN water! He heard a squeak as the water was turned off and though the water didn't look as burning hot as when it came from the faucet he felt arms crossing under his arms making his own arms slide over the two women's shoulders and arms around his waist as he was brought to the bath, lifted up and plopped into the water. He felt his eyes widen as body sunk down to his shoulder's in the beautifully warm water that brought these strange bumps across his skin and yet it felt good, so good! He let his head rest back against the rim of the tub as he closed his eyes enjoying the heat of the water when the woman, Michelle, giggled softly.

"I'm glad it is at approval,even if you can't speak at the moment. Natalie and I will go and look for some fitting clothes for you, so hang tight! You can handle washing your hair and body, right?" Arthur hesitated before he nodded making Michelle beam and Natalia smile softly. "Alright, then we'll be right back!"

Arthur watched them flee the washroom with his curiosity constantly burning around him as he looked around the washroom before his eyes landed on two different looking soaps. One was in a bottle, it seemed, the other a bar of soap. He picked up the bottle squirting it lightly only to be delighted when this sweet smelling gel squirted onto his fingers which was cool against his warm skin. He squirted a little more into his hand and lifted his hands up scrubbing it into his hair, aware of the suds forming as he scrubbed his hair and closed his eyes as he did it, enjoying the sensation. After a minute or two of doing this he dunked under the water, moving his hands through the locks, scrubbing furiously not wasting time but when his lungs began to burn he felt scared!

Never before, not once, did his lungs burn for oxygen and he burst up out of the water, soapy water running down his fast as he gasped in and out before dunking back under and scrubbed his head furiously while under the water until he was sure it was clean. He shot up again, with a splash, gulping air into his lungs. He sat there, moving his hands over his wet hair, gulping in the air before he reached out grabbing the bar of soap. He rubbed the soap hard across his skin, the suds forming easily it seemed when he stood up, closing his eyes against the pain and set to work on washing the rest of himself. When he got to his legs-it was still strange to think of them as HIS legs- it proved to be a bit difficult but he did it. The water was soapy and growing cold when he sat back down with a shiver, rinsing the soap off his body. That was when Natalia and Michelle burst into the room smiling with delight, even Natalia.

"We found some clothes!" Michelle declared when Arthur stared at them wide eyed. "The prince's brother is quite small so you might just fit in his clothes!"

"Are you all finished?" Natalia asked with a soft tilt of her head, her voice rather flat but Arthur nodded when he stood up stepping out of the tub shakily and blushed when the two maids began drying himself off. He tried making movements of protest but they one out as he let them dry himself only to jerk when they got to the place between his hips and he twitched when they dried that area thoroughly. Maybe a bit too much so for comfort. He then was dressed in a pale blue button up shirt and black dress pants with a belt holding the fabric up and in place. He noticed he was still barefoot and wiggled his toes experimentally. Arthur looked at the two maids when they looked him over, Michelle's head tilting while Natalia squinted lightly and it prompted him to look down at himself then at the two women again. What? What was wrong with him?

"You look..." Natalia spoke slowly, hesitantly, as she stared at Arthur, pressing a finger to her chin as she continued to squint.

"So cute!" Michelle squealed as her hands clasped together at chest level and she beamed at him making Natalia jump slightly.

Cute? He looked cute? He looked down at himself again when Michelle hugged him so suddenly he stiffened up quick. He was like his sister in every way, it would seem, but still an unwelcome hug was still unwelcome, right? He remained stiff until the woman let him go and she smiled at him widely.

"I think he looks fine!" Michelle nodded at her own statement and she placed her hands on her hips as she looked at Natalia. "Think he's fine to go see the prince now?"

"Sure," Natalia sighed out as she placed her own hands on her hips before crossing them.

"Great! I'll take you to him!" Michelle grabbed Arthur's hand dragging him from the bathroom so suddenly he stumbled a few times but fell in time with her walking, lingering behind by a few steps.

Arthur looked around at everything curiously, staring at the gray walls only to be started by a splash of bright color on a different part of the halls or opposite side of the hall. He felt his head swaying from side to side curiously as he stared at everything adorning the walls. He didn't even feel himself climbing the stairs as he looked around but surely felt the pain. He bumped into Michelle, though, when she suddenly stopped walking and he opened his mouth to apologize only to remember he had no voice to do so. She spun looking at him then brushed her hands along his shoulders and through his hair a few times as her brown eyes flicked all over him to make sure he looked nice. When she seemed satisfied she nodded then patted his shoulders hard.

"You're good to go! Go enjoy the prince's company for a while then I'll be back to escort you to a room." Michelle told him before she pushed open the doors and stepped to the side allowing Arthur to walk in first and then shut the doors with a soft click when he was inside.

Alfred turned to look at him, a flute dangling from his fingers when his blue eyes locked onto Arthur's greens and he grinned walking forward. "You look nicer than when I found you, Iggy. You hair looks much softer and you look a hell of a lot cleaner." Alfred said when he stopped just five short steps in front of Arthur, who longed to reach out and touch Alfred to feel some sort of security. Arthur twitched with surprise when he noticed a large, beautiful harp off to the right of the room, not in the corner but just off a few steps from the window where Alfred had been standing.

"Hm? What is it?" Alfred tilted his head when he turned looking at the harp then back at Arthur his face clouded with confusion before it light up when he understood. "Oh! Do you play?"

Arthur hesitated before he nodded and he was yanked forward by Alfred, stumbling a few time again like he had when Michelle had brought him up here. He was brought over to the harp and, when Alfred pressed his hands to Arthur's shoulders, he shoved him down onto the stool that was tall enough for Arthur to sit up straight and still play the strings. He looked at Alfred as he lifted his hands up slowly on either side of the harp, his fingers dangling and hesitating just before the strings as he felt his cheeks flush and he looked at the strings instead.

"Go ahead. Play for me." Alfred softly said as he smiled with a tilt to his head as he waited and Arthur felt his cheeks burn again as he wiggled his fingers lightly.

He then began to pluck the strings lightly but with enough pressure to make the notes form and, before he knew it, he was enjoying himself and his eyes had shut as he let himself get long in the notes. He felt small pangs when he shifted, his legs wiggling lightly as his fingers moved as if they owned a mind of their own and he jerked when he heard crisp, clear notes fluttering in and mixing with the harps notes and his eyes opened to see Alfred had lifted the flute and was playing along, matching his notes perfectly yet different.

It reminded Arthur of his own voice, that flute of Alfred's, high and clear with the gift to make those around still and listen. He ached to sing with these notes, of the harp and flute, but he couldn't and he felt saddened he couldn't. But when his eyes met Alfred's those blue irises grinned at him happily making his cheeks flush and a small, content smile to curve on his face as he played still. Soon, sadly but happily, the song ended with a final note both the harp and flute the last note hanging in the air as Arthur placed his hands in his lap still feeling his hot cheeks as he smiled sheepishly.

"That was amazing, Iggy!" Alfred finally exclaimed as he threw his arms out so suddenly Arthur jumped in surprise.

He then felt a warmth radiating in his chest at Alfred's words and he found himself smiling uncontrollably as his heart beat not fast but hard against his chest making his stomach coil tight with the sensation he felt when he first saved Alfred and hid, waiting for his eyes to open. He wiggled with that same smile feeling like an idiot smiling and blushing uncontrollably as he sat there but then Alfred picked up one of his hands making him look at him curiously then down at their hands with a new red flushing his cheeks. He wondered, faintly, how many times he could possibly blush until it went away! He stared at their hands, his was only a quarter big to the size of Alfred's, not small like a child's but still enough his hand would be somewhat engulfed in Alfred's, but right now his hand was being held in a way he felt like a woman.

"We should play again, okay?" Alfred sounded like he was both ordering yet asking Arthur.

Arthur blinked a few times when he met those blue eyes again when he felt himself smile again,brightly this time, as he felt his cheeks burning hotly and he nodded happily.

* * *

Arthur looked up from the harp when Alfred walked in, his cheeks flushed and irritation written plain as day across his face. Arthur had been with Alfred and in the summer palace for a total of four weeks now, his feelings for the other male growing in that time period as he hung around the other longer and longer. He and Alfred would play music together in between his lessons with one of the other maids, Tran Chung Lien, on learning to read and write. He could read but it was a little difficult to read advanced novels that were longer than two hundred pages but read he could; he could also write, thank god, so he and Alfred could communicate now. Arthur reached behind him and grabbed his quil, ink and a paper. He scribbled on it then tapped his feet to get Alfred's attention, which worked, for the other male turned to look at him when he held up the paper.

**What's wrong?**

"My parents!"

**What's going on with them?**

"They..."Alfred rubbed his hands over his face irritably, messing up his glasses, making Arthur blink in concern. "They want me to marry someone in the neighboring country to us. I told them no because I refuse to marry someone I don't love."

**It's important to marry someone you love. To marry just to marry isn't...**

"Good. I know. If I had to marry someone it would be the person who saved me from drowning that day," Alfred lamented making Arthur's heart rate jump up so fast he nearly choked on the air as he took a sharp breath. Him! He saved Alfred! "I'd rather spend my days here, with you, Iggy. You're such a specially weird man but I enjoy your company immensely." Arthur blushed pretty hard at his words as he fought down a dopey smile as he scribbled on the paper again.

**I enjoy your company too, a lot, Alfie.**

"Alfie?" Alfred tilted his head when Arthur realized his mistake when his blush seemed to spread all the way to the roots of his hair, or so it felt like it, the tips of his ears burning when he shook his head in a panic. Then Alfred laughed happily, his dark mood seeming to be erased. "Alfie, I like it! Iggy and Alfie!" Arthur blushed still but scribbled their names together and felt a pang in his chest, one of longing and happiness as he lifted the paper up showing it to Alfred.

**Arthur and Alfred.**

"Arthur? Your real, full name, is Arthur?" Alfred suddenly gasped out when Arthur jerked with realization he never truly told Alfred his full name. He nodded feeling his blush fade as he looked at Alfred curiously. "God, and I've been calling you Iggy for four weeks now! Artie would be a better nickname! Or Art! God, I feel stupid!" Arthur watched the other male stutter and rant as he gripped his caramel locks tightly. Arthur dipped his quill in the ink and scribbled fast then tapped his feet to stop Alfred's ranting as he lifted the paper up, his eyes wide and brows pulled together.

**It's okay! I mean, I don't entirely hate the nickname Iggy, but it's..it's okay! You can keep calling me it, if you like. Artie too! Don't freak out over it!**

"Are you sure?"

**Yes!**

"well...Alright." Alfred said slowly as he stared at Arthur when, with a squeeze of his hand he began to write out that he was the one that saved Alfred, writing slow as his cheeks burned and before he could show him the doors burst open with Michelle, Tran Chung Lien, Natalia and Erika panting lightly as she was the smallest and struggled to keep with the other maids often.

"Your highness!" Michelle panted making Arthur place the paper in his lap looking at the four maids curiously before looking at Alfred curiously.

"What is it?" Alfred asked annoyance coloring his tone of voice as he crossed his arms slightly staring at Michelle with a tinge of annoyance showing in his face.

"Your mother! She wanted us to inform you that she has fallen ill! And your father requests your presence immediately! Their ship is coming in quite shortly!" Michelle got out with a hand curling into a fist near her heart and Alfred looked at her with real concern painting his face. He twitched when those blue eyes came to rest on him and he blew out a breath as he rubbed his hands over his face.

"I...God, this could be a trick! I know my mother!" Alfred groaned as he rubbed a hand down his face only to cover his mouth as he squinted. Then he sighed turning his gaze to Arthur with determination painted on his face now. "Iggy, you will come with me." Arthur pointed to himself and scribbled his original sentence out so not a word could be seen and lifted it when he wrote down the single word.

**Me?**

"Yes, you." Alfred nodded as he looked at Arthur then turned his gaze to Michelle again. "When will they be here?"

"In about five to ten minutes." Michelle replied as she shuffled then looked at Arthur. "Arthur, would you like to get some fresh clothes on?" Arthur nodded standing up feeling, for the millionth time, that painful ache in his legs as he walked over to Michelle.

Crumbling the paper in his hand up tight he threw it away as he followed her out of the room, aware of the stare of Alfred on him. He walked along side Michelle, easily keeping up with the small dark haired woman, his legs moving easily but still each step was like pure agony. He was brought down the hall in the changing room of his only to be dressed in a white button shirt with tight black dress pants, another belt, dress shoes with a dark green vest and green overcoat.

"Perfect. You'll look rather stunning for the Queen. This shade of green truly brings out your eyes," Michelle noted as she moved her fingers lightly over and through his hair a few times. His mother used to do the same actions whenever they set him up with someone, his mother would be in front of him moving her fingers through and over his hair until it looked perfect, telling him how beautiful he'd look for this person. Arthur smiled softly as he looked at Michelle who blinked and returned his soft smile with one of her own.

"I don't know why but I...get this sensation this might be the last time I see you, Arthur. May I?" She held open her arms for a hug and Arthur felt a pang in his chest at her words and nodded stepping into her arms and hugged the small maid. He felt the same, felt like this would be the last time he saw her. There was a loud knocking on the door separating them from their little moment as he looked at the door curiously and Michelle swiped at her eyes but not before he saw the glistening tears.

"Michelle, is he dressed? The King and Queen's boat is here!" Erika shouted through the door in her sweet voice and Michelle rubbed Arthur's upper arms softly.

"Yeah, he's ready!" She shouted back rubbing his upper arms a few more times as she looked at him. "I hope I see you again, Arthur. I hope this feeling is just nothing but anxiety, for I've grown quite fond of you. Erika, Natalia and Tran Chung Lien. But be a good boy, for Alfred, the King and Queen."

Arthur nodded then, turning side by side, they walked out of the changing room together, Michelle speeding a head holding the door open for him and he walked out to see Alfred standing behind Erika and he saw something flash in those eyes that made shivers race down Arthur's spine. Erika stepped out of the way allowing Arthur to step out, which he did, then gave a light wave to her which was returned as he and Alfred walked down the hall. They both took long, even strides but the agony that came with those steps nearly made Arthur crumple onto his knees but still he shoved the pain down deep in him and tried his best to ignore it but looking at Alfred's hand and how the other male had taken his hand so sweetly that very first time.

Alfred, who noticed the stare, smiled at Arthur and took his hand squeezing his fingers softly. They continued to walk until they reached the front of the palace descending the large staircase and Arthur felt the weight of painful tears pushing at his eyes, as they always did when he went down and up the stairs, but when they reached the door Arthur felt a sense of foreboding. Alfred opened the door only to be met with what looked like two guards who looked at Arthur suspiciously and he felt the girlish reaction to hide behind Alfred's back.

"Where's Mother and Father?" Alfred asked on a sigh but had a stern expression on his face as he stared down the guards how still looked at Arthur suspiciously until Alfred snapped his fingers with his free hand getting them to look at him. "I said, where's Mother and Father."

"On the boat, down by the docks, Your Highness." One of the guards answered while the other looked at Arthur again. "But this man cannot go with you."

"He can and will!" Alfred snapped pushing past the guards and started down the path while dragging Arthur by the hand with him.

Arthur flinched under the hard stares of the guards as he followed after Alfred down the path to the docks where Arthur found out, after learning to write, that's where he was when Alfred found him. He squeezed Alfred's hand subconsciously then blushed realizing his action but was relieved when Alfred squeezed back. It was about a five minute walk to the dock, so it wasn't far, thankfully and Arthur looked down as they walked.

He stumbled a few times, pain shooting up his legs as it happened, but he walked all the same yet when the pain became to much for him he felt like screaming but he knew no sound would come out. After all the times he danced with the maids, danced for Alfred when he played his flute, danced WITH Alfred when the maids would play music for them , he'd scream with pain even if Alfred couldn't hear and he'd juts smile pleasantly, trying to focus on the pleasure of being near Alfred, even for a brief dance.

When they got to the dock Arthur nearly sobbed with happiness as they walked up the ramp to the deck. Arthur was nervous but Alfred look determined to get this over with. That is until a woman, very beautiful, or so Arthur thought, stepped out perfectly fine the glowing image of health. Arthur could see absolutely nothing wrong with her at all! Her long, golden blonde hair was flowing over her shoulders to the small of her back with large blue eyes, lighter than Alfred's, a deep blue dress with a faint floral design along the middle of the top and skirt itself.

"Mother, you said you were ill!" Alfred suddenly shouted making Arthur flinch at the sound and Alfred noticed, gave an apologetic smile but glared at his mother anew.

"Now now, Alfred, that is no way to speak to your mother." A man stepped up to the woman, his own hair pale blonde like her own with blue eyes that were soft, not at all like Alfred's either yet...they all resembled each other in a strange, parent offspring way. The man and woman, however, had crowns resting on their blonde heads making Arthur blink, wondering if they were heavy then wondered again if Alfred had the same kind of crown.

"Now that we are here we will set sail for the Braginsky Kingdom." The woman said making Alfred tense up hardcore making Arthur stare at him curiously.

"No! You know I only came here to make sure you were okay!" Alfred shouted as he threw an arm out his eyes narrowing on the woman's who narrowed in return.

"You will not speak to me that way, Alfred!" The woman snapped then pointed at Arthur."What? You won't marry the heir to the Braginksy kingdom but you'll spend time with some kind of-kind of MUTE?"

"Leave him out of it!" Alfred shouted as he shoved Arthur behind him making him blink as his green eyes watched the small family fight. He pulled out his quill out but, aware he had no paper, shook Alfred's hand making the male look at him and he held out Alfred's arm and carefully scribbled with the quill, just hard enough to show what he was saying and his eyes narrowed. "No! It's not okay! You're not a mute!" Arthur scribbled something else. "Arthur, stop! I won't go!

* * *

"I can't believe you got me to go." Alfred snapped grumpily at Arthur as they docked and the green eyed male just grinned smugly at Alfred. Alfred, however, just sulked and glared at Arthur. "This is pointless!" Arthur, who had received ink and paper from Queen Jeanne and King Francis, scribbled on it and held out so Alfred could read it.

**Stop sulking like a child! You'll meet this person and we can go back home.**

"We?" Alfred smirked at Arthur who blushed and furiously scribbled on the paper again.

**You! I mean you can go home!**

"It's okay, it's your home too!" Alfred replied with a cock of his head smiling happily at Arthur who blinked then smiled as his cheeks burned. His home too. He never thought he'd have a home on the land but here it was, being pointed out he had a home with Alfred. There was the sound of trumpets making Arthur jump but Alfred held his hand squeezing it gently. He scribbled one evenhandedly against their conjoined hands on his paper and let Alfred read it.

**Who's the heir here? And will you actually marry them?**

Alfred snorted. "Nope! I told you I wasn't going to marry someone out of obligation, I would want to marry the person who saved me. Besides if I got married then I wouldn't have as much time with you." Arthur blushed but snorted after him as the trumpets continued to play and he scribbled one evenhandedly.

**Yeah yeah, okay. I know exactly who you want to marry etc etc. Besides, you didn't even get a good LOOK at who it was how are you going to know who it was?**

"Hmm...true true." Alfred nodded slightly as he looked at Arthur out of the corner of his eye when Arthur rolled his eyes lightly jabbing Alfred lightly who returned it only for Queen Jeanne to snap at them to stop. They were standing for what seemed like forever to Arthur when he leaned lightly against Alfred who seemed to accept the press of Arthur and squeezed his hand softly. That is, when a few seconds later with the sound of footsteps, Arthur blinked when Alfred let go of his hand and stepped forward and he caught himself.

"It's you," Arthur looked up only to feel his eyes widen and his lips to part slightly as his jaw dropped just a bit. Alfred rushed forward to a male with pale hair, beige really, with large violet eyes. Alfred talked to him animatedly as Arthur watched with wide eyes and his hands gripped his dress pants tightly, his hands shaking. He couldn't catch a single word Alfred said but when he turned to Arthur it was like his ears worked. "Iggy! This is the person who saved me! This guy!" Alfred said excitedly as the male actually blushed at the announcement and Arthur forced a smile, his brows coming together as his lashes lowered giving him a sad look even as he smiled. Alfred turned to his parents as he smiled widely. "I want to be married by tonight!"

"But of course, darling~" Queen Jeanne replied as she smiled at her son and brushed past Arthur who remained still as a statue, his hands still gripping his pants as Alfred walked away with his mother and the beige haired man, leaving him alone as the King took off after them a few moments after.

This was mostly to blame on Arthur for not writing out sooner that it was he who saved him and not this male. He pinched his lips together before turning and dashing back to the docks, his legs aching with the agony that ate him and he felt tears welling. They slipped down his cheeks as he screamed inside, raged and shrieked, thinking of every single thing he gave up for Alfred, the life he threw away without thinking twice on it. His tears continued coming down in thick lines only to drip down his neck and off his chin as his lower lip trembled hard.

He came to an edge of an empty dock as he let himself drop to his knee sand he leaned forward onto his knees gripping the rough edge of the dock tightly as his tears dripped off onto the wood in perfect circles. He should have said something sooner, if he had he wouldn't be suffering like this; he wouldn't be facing his death like this.

"Arthur?" Arthur blinked jerking his head up with his tears spraying in the air with the sudden movement when his eyes widened. There, in the water, was Allistor;Seamus and Bridget;Dylan and Peter. Arthur smiled sadly at his siblings as his tears dripped and knew, even if he wrote to them, they wouldn't understand it."Arthur what's wrong? You've seemed so happy as of late!"

"Arthur, what happened?" Allistor asked but when Arthur went to speak he opened his mouth his hand flew up and he cupped his throat with a sad look.

"Where's the prince, Arthur?" Dylan asked as his eyes locked onto Arthur's and Arthur just smiled sadly again as his tears continued welling and dripping without his permission. He very slowly, surely, mouthed his words for his siblings who watched when Peter had tears dripping down his face, blue eyes becoming so large and water Arthur reached down touching his soft, fine baby blonde hair.

"No!" Peter wailed out the word as Arthur smiled sadly at his little brother yet continued to stroke his hair as Peter launched himself up out of the water tackling Arthur and Arthur, surprised by the action, grabbed his brother's upper half as his tail remained half submerged. Peter sobbed loudly as he held onto Arthur, clutching fistfuls of his shirt as he hiccuped his sobs. His tears made Arthur's shoulder wet as he stroked the back of Peter's hair. He noticed Allistor, Seamus and Dylan were blank and yet Bridget looked close to breaking down like Peter was.

"Iggy! Iggy!" Arthur jerked when he heard Alfred shouting for him and Peter pulled back Arthur, his watery blue eyes meeting Arthur's equally watery greens and they smiled sadly.

"We'll figure something out! We'll save you, Arthur! We won't let you become sea foam!" Peter declared when Arthur let his brother back down into the water and his siblings stared up at him determinedly. He noticed his brother's hair was long, to their shoulders, while Bridget's looked even longer than he last remembered. They disappeared making Arthur ache to follow them but he heard Alfred approaching and so he rubbed his face, cleaning it up from the tears. He stood up when Alfred stopped just a few steps from him.

"Iggy, I know the ship will be for after the wedding, but I'd like you to come along with us. It'll be a nice night for sailing and I'd like to have you on there with me; despite me marrying another I still find I care a lot for you. You're special and I want a happy day like this shared with you."

* * *

Later, much later, the sky painted a dark blue like velvet with stars poking like tiny silver pinpricks, Arthur smiled. The ship, which the wedding had been held on, was sailing over the water smoothly yet relaxing as Arthur leaned against the side of the boat gripping the edge with his hands tight as the wind ruffled his hair and clothes gently like toying fingers. Alfred and the man, Ivan he learned was his name, had retired down below, leaving Arthur alone on the deck of the ship.

It was a long night, midnight now it was, but Arthur found that even through his melancholy he'd had some spark of happy joy, especially when he blushed and stumbled with Alfred in a dance, shy that so many were staring but he eventually got in the rhythm and danced half the night with Alfred only for the caramel blonde to be taken away by Ivan, the now married males happily speaking making Arthur's heart hurt. Why? Why didn't he say something the day his parents came for him? Why did he cross it all out?

Arthur bowed his head as he pursed his lips tight clinging to the side of the ship tighter. That is until Arthur heard soft voices that made him blink as he looked from side to side then down, seeing nothing and looked behind him. His legs ached, always aching, always painful, as he stood there but before he could give up looking for the source of the voices they became louder.

He then ran to the other side of the ship, his legs carrying him fast something he was happy about; while being a fast swimmer he was an equally fast runner. When he got to the other side he stopped so suddenly, his stomach sucking in when it hit the railing he looked down eyes widening. There was his brothers, shoulder length hair gone leaving them with a short cut almost like his and Bridget's hair was completely gone giving her a pixie cut that looked strange but cute on her.

"Arthur! We went to the Sea Witch!" Peter shouted as he looked up at Arthur when he noticed Bridget was holding something tight in her hand, against her chest. "We gave up our hair for her and she gave us this silver knife." Bridget threw up the silver item up and Arthur caught it easily. He looked at it, holding it in his palms and pressed his thumb to the tip only to watch a bead of blood well up at the sharpness.

"She said for you to become a merman again you have to kill the prince! Let his blood wash over your feet and you'll be normal again!" Seamus said as he looked up at Arthur who had bowed his head, his eyes hidden from view as he held the knife tight in his hands before squeezing it.

"Arthur please, come back to us! Don't take the fate that's waiting for you at dawn!" Allistor shouted as his dark green eyes caught Arthur's emerald's and Arthur looked away.

"We'll wait for you, Arthur, Mother is waiting for you too! She's waiting for you!" Bridget shouted as she, Seamus, Allistor and Peter disappeared with Dylan lingered before also taking off under the waves.

Arthur stared at the knife feeling his heart thump against his chest hard, making him feel queasy. Could he really do it? He gave up everything for Alfred but can he take everything away as well? His heart was hurting knowing the one male he loved was with another he thought he loved, when really that had to be Arthur. His tears pressed against his eyes but he fought them back and waked across the desk, taking long strides so the normal twenty steps were a mere eleven steps.

He went to the right, as the middle door lead to the ships wheel; he kicked his shoes off so he could walk quietly. He paused in front of the stairs leading down to Alfred and Ivan's sleeping chambers and he began to walk down slowly. He was hyper aware of every little creak as he moved down those wooden stairs as he took each step like his life depending on it and his legs screamed with pain at the slow pace.

He kept walking down the stairs like this, his right hand on the wall and knife clenched tight in his left hand as he moved down the stairs when, as he finally got to the bottom, he stared at the bed with the filmy drapes closed around the bed. He walked towards the bed moving to the side Alfred-no the prince slept on. He couldn't think of him as Alfred if he was to do this; he peeled back the drapes and stared down at the prince's sleeping face and lifted the knife up slowly.

He didn't know how but he went from the prince back to Alfred in Arthur's mind as he stared at that messy caramel colored hair spread out slightly on the pillow with heavy matching, dark caramel lashes and his lips parted softly as he slept, his face smooth and his brow unwrinkled. He felt his jaw clenching as the knife shook the longer he stared at Alfred, screaming for him to do it, but he closed his eyes making tears he hadn't known were there to spill down his cheeks. He stepped back letting the drapes close again as his chest became tight and he fought the urge to sob as he fled the room in quick, quiet steps and moved up the stairs.

_**I'm sorry.** _ Allistor's cocky grin as he showed Arthur his newest creation. _**I'm sorry.**_ Seamus swimming so fast as he laughed when Arthur tried to keep up. _**I'm sorry.** _ Bridget combing Arthur's shaggy hair in her mirror with her favorite comb as she giggled happily. _ **I'm sorry.**_ Dylan teaching Arthur to strike with quick precision as he smiled with satisfaction when Arthur got it right. _**I'm sorry.**_ Peter trying to chase after a shark at the small age of three as Arthur shrieked chasing after Peter to keep him away. _**I'm sorry**_. His mother smiling with so much affection when he sat on her lap and sang out note after note. _**I'm sorry.** _ His family listening as he sang, together swimming as they played.

He gasped thickly as the tears ran down his cheeks in thick, shining lines as he stumbled up to the end of the deck throwing the knife as far as he could and watched it hit the water then glow a bright, blood red changing the water to glow bright as he stood there. He took off his necklace, one he kept hidden from Alfred and the maids, one he'd worn the day he'd saved Alfred, placing it on the ground with a single scale he'd kept from his tale, one he kept in his pocket to rub any time he felt doubt. He climbed up onto the leg as he gasped seeing the first, tiny strip of light blue in the sky and he felt the pain in his legs become excruciating as he stood there, waiting for the sun to come.

"Iggy! What are you doing!" Arthur looked over his shoulder at Alfred's wide blue eyes but Arthur just smiled softly and tapped his chest twice, where his heart was and he then pointed at Alfred. Though he looked confused, Arthur knew Alfred would have no idea what that meant; what it was was that when he was young he was embarrassed to say I Love You to his mother so she taught him the little motion-tap your heart twice and point to say I Love You. He looked at the horizon as the sun began to peek over that thin line of water and he smiled sadly at Alfred. He gave a soft wave as he stretched one of his aching legs out to drop.

"ARTHUR!" Alfred screamed as Arthur dropped off the side into the water with a splash. Alfred ran forward to the leg hard, his stomach slamming against the side so hard he felt it touched his spine as he looked down at the water, cold fear gripping him. "ARTHUR!" He screamed his name out again but as the sun rose he watched for Arthur when, seeming out of nowhere, sea foam began to rise and Alfred felt his eyes widen when he looked down noticing the necklace and scale. He picked it up, staring at both items when his eyes widened so much it nearly hurt he stared at the two items before he covered his face and sobbed. He screamed, he sobbed, he shouted and wailed for Arthur to come back as the sea foam carried out and he felt tears gushing down his cheeks.

How could he have been so fucking stupid? It was Arthur! It was Arthur who saved him! It's always been Arthur! It had been Arthur who had yanked him out of the water, saved him and brought him to the shore. It was him he'd seen in the water before he lost consciousness, how he's swam towards him concern on his face with a glistening tail. Arthur had saved him and yet he'd picked the wrong person.

Now, here he was, alone and aching because Arthur was no more.

Because Arthur had become sea foam.


End file.
